Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Black Siren's Greatest Trick/Chapter Three
Green Arrow and Red Arrow show up and see the place a mess and see dead and wounded Bajorans as they hide and put on regular jackets and zipped them up and took off their masks and walks out and walk over to the same Colonel that Typhuss encountered the last time Kira was taken hostage. Admiral Kira I should of known that you were behind this I'm guessing Starfleet is genetically enhancing their people now to prepare to conquer the Bajoran people in the near future Colonel T'Ban says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. No we aren't and that was a meta-human, so back off says Typhuss as he looks at T'Ban. He looks at him. I don't think so we're under orders by the First Minister to retrieve Vedek Kira she's no longer your concern so do me and my men a favor back off MEN MOVE OUT! Colonel T'Ban says as he looks at Typhuss and Oliver then at his men. They leave and take off in the shuttle. Who was that man? Oliver says as he looks at the shuttle then at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Colonel T'Ban says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. He looks at Typhuss. Looks like he hates Starfleet and the Federation Oliver says as he and Typhuss remove the jackets and put their masks back on. Typhuss looks at him and explains why T'Ban hates Starfleet and the Federation. He hates us because of the attack Cole launched on Bajor says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. He looks at him. Will told me about that attack 30 Bajorans lost their lives Oliver says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him and then tells him about how much T'Ban hates the alliance with the Federation. T'Ban hates the alliance with the Federation and thinks Bajor shouldn't have joined the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. He looks at him as their following the shuttle. But he must realize that the alliance is keeping the Cardassians from taking the planet Oliver says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I would guess he does, Kira is my concern and I'n not going to let a Bajoran Colonel stop me says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at him. He was very serious about us not interfering Oliver says as he looks at him. The shuttle fires at them and Red Arrow falls as Green Arrow fires off a grappler arrow and Red Arrow grabs it. You really put on some pounds man Green Arrow (Oliver) says as he pulls Red Arrow up. Red Arrow looks at him. Really says Typhuss as he looks at Green Arrow. Green Arrow (Oliver) helps him up. Yeah you been slacking off a bit, now how are we gonna get to them Green Arrow (Oliver) says as he looks at Typhuss. Red Arrow (Typhuss) looks at the shuttle. We are going to use that shuttle says Typhuss as he looks at Green Arrow.